


The Investigation

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe-Muggle Harry Potter, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Dominatrix Bellatrix Lestrange, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Heather Potter newly joined Homeland Security Department went to investigate strange cases happening in Lestrange Manor despite warnings from her peers. What will she found out from investigation? Would her life would be same as before, once she entered in the Manor? Please read to find out what going on in her life..
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	The Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry potter and I am not making money through this work. This work is based on Incident from Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince. Bob Ogden from Department of Magical Law, went to summon Morfin Gont to Ministry for hexing Tom Riddle Senior. A reader wanted to develop this work under same setting in this AU. Heather Potter never went in Hogwarts and didn't belong to Magical community. She joined Government's Homeland Security Department and want to investigate non-scientific actions happening over Lestrange Manor.

Heather's heart was in her throat as she knocked on the door. The Manor like house was bigger than she remembered, enormous and imposing, like she had to keep an eye on it. Beautiful, but mostly frightening. She'd been advised that the husband was almost worse, untouchable since he'd avoided that prison sentence. She stood up straighter and raised her chin, before grabbing the giant knocker and banging it three more times.  
  
Immediately the door opened. "No need to knock twice," the person who opened it was already saying. "Oh. Who are you?"  
  
It was not the husbabd, but the wife. Bellatrix Lestrange? She was much taller than Heather, aided by strappy black heels and the habit of looking down her nose. She had wavy black hairs and wore a black dress that seemed too fancy for staying at home. Her arms were crossed. Despite the anger on her face, she was alarmingly, coldly beautiful.  
  
Heather cleared her throat squeakily. "Hello, ma'am. I'm from Homeland Security Department under Ministry of Home affairs. I’m here to enquire about inappropriate events occurring in this house reported by community around here."  
  
Bellatrix flinched at the word "ma'am." This girl, probably still a student, shows up to her house expecting - what? To uncover the truth about the "mad scientist" that the government had missed and named? She must have been new.  
  
Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow. "And? I didn't receive any notice."  
  
"Here you are!" Heather said brightly, handing her a piece of paper from her bag. "This was mailed here a few weeks ago, I'm pretty sure." She glanced at the decrepit mailbox to her right. The woman just stared, so she went on, "Sorry if the timing is bad. We're a bit pressed at work at the moment. May I come in?"  
  
"Certainly not! You've picked a very bad time, miss—"  
  
"Pardon me," Heather said politely, "but I think you'll find if we have reason to believe you're harbouring dangerous, potentially treasonous, materials, we have every right to search the house." She handed her another official-looking document from her bag.  
  
Bellatrix stared at her for a long time, as if considering. Then, she smiled, a hard smile, but she was distractingly attractive when she wanted to be. "Come in, Miss..."  
  
"I'm Heather, Heather Potter" said the young girl, wiping her feet. "Thank you." Bellatrix, back to frowning, closed the door behind her.  
  
"Come through here to the kitchen," the older woman said, leading her through high-ceilinged corridors. Heather looked around for signs of life, but quickly got distracted by the splendour of the house, despite its darkness.  
  
"You have a lovely home," she found herself saying.  
  
"Thank you," Bellatrix said sharply as they got to the kitchen, which was huge but empty of people. "Sit." Heather did.  
  
Bellatrix was smiling again. She stood there staring at Heather, who fidgeted under her gaze. "Are you new to this, darling?"  
  
Heather looked down and Bellatrix detected the slightest blush on her cheeks. "Well, it's my second week," she admitted.  
  
"And they have you here with me?" Bellatrix tsked sympathetically. "That can't be right."  
  
"Oh, I wanted to come!"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"They didn't want me to. They're finished with you," she said, and then blushed more at her own forwardness. "They think I'm crazy coming here," she said in a softer voice.  
  
"Aw," Bellatrix cooed, looking at her with that deep, penetrating gaze. "And why did you come here?"  
  
"Well, I had to see for myself," Heather said, more assured now. "And I believe in the... supernatural things like magic or perhaps occult, you know."  
  
"Occult? Ha, that's not what I'd call it. Would you like a drink?"  
  
Heather eyed the wine bottles behind the sink. "I'd better not."  
  
"No? Not even water?"  
  
"Um." Heather's throat was dry. "Yeah, I'll have water. Thank you."  
  
Bellatrix's face lit up with a Cheshire cat grin. "Of course."  
  
Heather fidgeted as the other woman got glasses. Bellatrix had to have been in her late forties, over twenty years older than her, but her figure remained, wrapped beautifully in her dress.  
  
When she turned around, Heather pretended she'd been looking around for signs of sorcery. "Here you go," Bellatrix said, placing the glass on the table and taking a sip from her own.  
  
Heather chuckled nervously. "Thanks." She sniffed the glass.  
  
Bellatrix laughed, still not sitting down. "I didn't poison you, darling. You saw me pour it."  
  
"Sorry. I have to do that," Heather said, taking a drink. "People don't usually like the government poking around their houses."  
  
"No, I imagine not."  
  
"So, I'll need complete access to the house. I may even ask you to leave for a few hours, actually. I need to speak with the servants privately for a brief period. Standard procedure, ma'am. Is that all right?"  
  
"Yes, certainly."  
  
"Is anyone else home?"  
  
"No, no. I live alone these days. No servants either."  
  
Heather looked surprised but unbothered. "Right."  
  
"Though I do miss them sometimes," Bellatrix said, not taking her eyes off Heather. "We were very lucky. They were so... willing, and obedient." Heather squirmed. "We paid them well, of course, but they loved their jobs. They loved to serve." The younger girl twitched visibly in her seat.  
  
"Something bothering you, darling?"  
  
"Yes," Heather said, to her surprise. There was an odd look of confusion on her face, and she looked down at herself, almost as if to check she was still there.  
  
Bellatrix nodded knowingly and chuckled. "Do you like to serve, Heather?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, and covered her own mouth, mortified.  
  
"Mmm. I thought so," murmured Bellatrix. "Don't worry, I can't read minds," she laughed, slinking over to Heather's side of the table. "You were too obvious as soon as you walked in here. You can't hide your submissive nature." She kneaded her shoulders and the younger girl let out a sigh of pleasure. Bellatrix gripped the back of her neck, lightly in her soft fingers, and saw her eyes briefly close. She chuckled knowingly. Leaning in, Bellatrix whispered, "Are your knickers wet, darling?"  
  
"Uhh, yes," Heather moaned.  
  
"Mmm. I did not poison you, my love," she said, "but it appears my Veritaserum is as powerful as it ever was."  
  
"Now, ma'am, I really—"  
  
"Do you want to know what I have in mind for you?" Bellatrix purred.  
  
"Yes," Heather said automatically.  
  
Bellatrix rubbed her fingers along Heather's neck. "Then let me," she whispered, "into your mind."  
  
Heather hesitated, and looked up at the woman towering over her, lust blazing in her previously cold eyes. She tried to move in her seat, but Bellatrix held her still, which made her even wetter. "Please," Heather breathed, and Bellatrix nodded. She felt her eyes close and her resistance weaken.  
  
"Thank you, pet," Bellatrix said. One hand was tight on Heather's neck, the other one slipped under her skirt and moved her underwear to the side, rubbing her pussy lips. "Why are you so wet, love?"  
  
Heather groaned.  
  
"Use your voice. Why are you so wet?"  
  
"Because I want to serve you, and I - I want you to fuck me!" Heather blurted.  
  
"Is that all you want?" Bellatrix stuck a finger inside her and Heather gasped in pleasure.  
  
"No."  
  
Bellatrix laughed. "I didn't think so. I'll teach you what you want." She gripped Heather's hair tight in her hand. "Stand."  
  
Heather hastened to do so.  
  
"Remove your clothes. All of them."  
  
Slowly, shyly, Heather slipped off her clothes. "Throw them on the chair," said Bellatrix, and Heather obeyed. The older woman walked around Heather in a circle, surveying. Heather kept her face down. "Very nice," crooned Bellatrix, and pleasure coursed unbidden through Heather's veins. She gripped her ass hard from behind, making Heather moan. "Mmmm, lovely. I can't wait to break this ass in later. You look good naked, pet. Those clothes don't do you justice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Bellatrix smiled. "You can call me... mistress. Do you like that?"  
  
"Yes... mistress," said Heather, as if trying the word out.  
  
"You learn so well already," Bellatrix said, pulling her chin up. Heather couldn't help but swell at the praise. "I am the mistress of this house. My husband is usually gone, enjoying his freedom in the wilds of Monaco and the whorehouses of France. You call me 'mistress' because I am mistress. Now, let's lay down some ground rules."  
  
Heather was surprised but silent.  
  
"Safe words are essential for play. If I do something that you don't like, say 'red.' If it's something you're not sure about, say 'yellow.' If I check in with you and what I'm doing is perfectly fine, say 'green.' Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're to call me 'mistress,' always, understood?"  
  
"Yes, mi—mistress."  
  
"Good," Bellatrix said, caressing Heather's breast. "That's good." She breathed in deeply. "God, your mind is just filthy, isn't it? Not what I would have expected. Although," she said, squeezing and pinching the nipple so Heather cried out, "there's plenty I have to show you. Follow me."  
  
Bellatrix took a few steps, then theatrically looked back at Heather just behind her. "On all fours," she said as if it were obvious, and Heather immediately dropped to the ground.  
  
*  
  
Bellatrix sat on the enormous four-poster bed and watched Heather crawl in behind her, slightly out of breath from hurrying.  
  
"Finally," said Bellatrix. "Get up here." Bellatrix tsked. "No, no, no. Over my lap. That's it," she said as Heather settled in. "God, you really are soaking wet, aren't you?" she said, feeling her.  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Such a needy slut. Why are you so wet, pray tell?"  
  
"Because it turns me on when you dominate me. mistress."  
  
Bellatrix chuckled, stroking Heather's ass. "You like to be dominated, darling?"  
  
Heather shuddered. "Yes, mistress."  
  
"Don't be ashamed. It's perfectly natural," Bellatrix said, and spanked Heather hard, making her cry out in pain. "You're not used to pain of this nature, are you, slut?" she said, gripping Heather's ass hard, digging with her nails.  
  
"Not - really," Heather panted. Bellatrix continued laying long, heavy slaps on her big round ass, enjoying the jiggle of each globe. With every strike, Heather whimpered in anguish and ecstasy.  
  
"Huh. We can fix that. But you like pain, don't you, darling? Most sluts like you do. Most of them can't get enough of it."  
  
"Yes, I do, mistress," Heather said. "Thank you." Bellatrix chuckled as Heather arched and rocked back, desperate for the next slap.  
  
"This big fat ass was just made to be slapped, you know that?"  
  
"Uh, yes!"  
  
"God, as soon as I saw it I knew I had to have you face down in my bed for days!" Bellatrix cried, laying blow after blow until Heather's ass turned an angry red. She squeezed and kneaded, slapped her pussy lips occasionally for good measure as Heather bucked and twisted, trying to get some kind of friction.  
  
"Ah ah ah," Bellatrix said, steadying her with a hand on her lower back. "Don't move, pet. That'll spoil it." Heather groaned. "I know you want to come, but I have to punish you. A proper punishment for being such a tease. I had to drag it out of you that you wanted to be dominated. That's no way to be. Tell me how much you want it, slut. Tell me how much you want it and then I'll let you come."  
  
"Please, mistress," Heather cried, unable to keep still.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please spank me, punish me. Put me in my place, please, mistress!"  
  
"Good start," Bellatrix murmured, and started smacking, even harder than before. Heather's big ass jiggled beautifully as Bellatrix smacked the same place over and over, making her ache all the way to her core. "Can you give me more?"  
  
"Yes! Please, mistress, I need to come! Please, I'll do anything—" She was rutting and bucking now, but Bellatrix was past caring, just focused on watching her come undone, how much she enjoyed spanking and humiliation.  
  
Finally, Bellatrix stopped and steadied her hand on Heather's ass cheek. "You don't deserve it," said Bellatrix. "But I'm going to let you come anyway."  
  
"Thank you, mistress, thank you," Heather gasped.  
  
Bellatrix positioned her hand right under Heather's clit, just far enough from reach. "Get yourself off on my fingers." Immediately Heather started rubbing herself desperately, panting, almost animalistic in her desire. She quickly came all over Bellatrix's hand and slumped down against her as if she'd been hit, muttering incoherent thanks.  
  
Bellatrix removed her hand and stroked Heather's hair, making sure to dirty it. "Good pet, taking her punishment," Bellatrix cooed. "Your ass looks even better now."  
  
Heather wasn't speaking, just breathing hard.  
  
"Did you like that, slut?"  
  
"Yes, mistress. I liked it more than I can say." The truth serum was still working wonders.  
  
Bellatrix smirked. "You'll learn how to say it soon enough. Clean off my hand," she said, and Heather hurriedly sucked on her fingers till all the juices were gone. "I've plenty more for you to do."  
  
*  
  
Heather slept beautifully that night at the foot of the bed, exhausted from her long day. She awoke to Bellatrix standing over her, already dressed.  
  
"Get up!" she cried. She was holding something over her arm. "Stand up!"  
  
Heather struggled to her feet, almost falling over in the process. She'd almost forgotten she was completely naked.  
  
"Did you sleep well, pet?"  
  
"Yes... mistress."  
  
"Good. You needed your rest. Because today your work starts. This is the only item of clothing you're allowed to wear in this home, if I say. Put it on, see if it fits." Bellatrix tossed the garment toward Heather.  
  
As she hurriedly put it on, she realized it was a very undersized maid outfit. The skirt was far too short, she could hardly bend over without revealing herself, and the top was very low cut. The rest of the fabric clung to her body, though did not constrict her movement. "Perfect," drawled Bellatrix, stroking her from waist to thigh, and Heather squirmed, feeling her body react.  
  
"You look perfect. The kitchen is a mess from last night. I'll need you to start cleaning there."  
  
"B—"  
  
"Heather," Bellatrix said sternly, "did you think this would be all fun and games? Silly bitch, I told you that you were here to serve. Don't you want to serve me?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, but—"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot the most important part," Bellatrix said. "No touching yourself without my permission. This," she said, and gripped Heather's ass from behind so she shuddered into her touch, "belongs to me. And believe me, pet, I will know." Abruptly, she released her and shooed her away. "Get to work."  
  
Hours later, Bellatrix waltzed back into the kitchen to find Heather still on her hands and knees scrubbing a particularly grimy tile. Her ass was completely on view, and jiggled slightly as she worked. Bellatrix sighed and watched the sight for a full minute before slowly walking into the room. Heather stopped and looked behind her. "Oh, don't stop on my account," she said, and Heather turned back to the tile, but stopped moving as much, aware that Bellatrix was watching her. Slowly, Bellatrix walked around Heather. "You've done a marvellous job in here," she said, as though she hadn't dirtied it specifically for this purpose, "although you're not even close to finished." With her stiletto, she touched Heather's face, forcing her to look up. "Look at me when I speak to you, slave." Bellatrix could see that she was breathing quickly. "Thank me."  
  
"Thank you, mistress."  
  
"Your body must just ache from working so hard."  
  
"Well, yes, mistress, but—"  
  
"You are a hard worker, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, I think s—"  
  
"Crawl over here."  
  
Heather inched over, leaving the cleaning materials behind. She'd clearly been on her knees for hours. Bellatrix looked down at her and tousled her hair as if she were a dog. "Thank me."  
  
Confused, Heather said, "Th-thank you, ma—"  
  
"No. Thank me for letting you clean my kitchen."  
  
"Thank you for letting me clean your kitchen, mistress."  
  
Bellatrix smiled. "Good girl. Now clean my boots."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Clean. My. Boots." Bellatrix conjured an absurdly luxurious chair and sat, her stiletto thigh-high boots in Heather's face. "With your tongue, obviously."  
  
Heather looked abashed for a minute, but she lowered her head and licked the heel of Bellatrix's boot experimentally. "Good," Bellatrix said breathily, "Get them nice and clean, just like that." The boot tasted leathery and made her want to cough, but Heather persisted, licking eagerly up the side of the boot at Bellatrix's praise. "Stop." She lifted her leg in the air. "Suck the heel. Suck it like a cock, that's it, good girl. You like my boot in your mouth?" Heather nodded eagerly. Bellatrix laughed, and manoeuvred her leg so the little heel was further into her mouth, down her throat. Heather gagged, but kept eye contact with Bellatrix, who couldn't help but be impressed. "That's right, take my little heel all the way down your throat like the eager little slut you are." Heather whimpered.  
  
"Get on the floor now, on your back. Take off that silly outfit." Bellatrix was breathing heavily, obviously enjoying herself. "Spread your legs." Heather obeyed. She looked up nervously as Bellatrix eased her leg forward and stuck the toe of the boot into Heather's soaked cunt. "Ooh, you're gushing, pet."  
  
"Yes, mistress," Heather said in a small voice.  
  
"Look at me!" thundered Bellatrix, poking Heather's hole with the toe of her boot. "This makes you wet, doesn't it? Servicing me day and night? Worshipping my boots? Choking on my boot heel? Say it!"  
  
"Yes, mistress!" Heather cried. Bellatrix pulled out some rope and bound Heather's wrists. Heather moaned as Bellatrix started rubbing her clit with the toe of the boot. "Please," Heather whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"Say it," whispered Bellatrix.  
  
"It makes me so wet, mistress, servicing you!"  
  
"Good little slut, you love this, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, mistress," Heather breathed.  
  
"You like being my plaything, don't you, love? My fuck slave?" She pushed in savagely and Heather cried out.  
  
"Yes! mistress! Please, let me come!"  
  
Bellatrix growled and took her boot out. She lowered herself down to Heather's level and whispered hotly in her ear, "Not today, whore," before sitting on her face. "You'll eat my pussy today and make me come all over your slut face." She started riding Heather's face, coating it with her juices. Heather sputtered but recovered. Bellatrix groaned at how Heather just submitted. "You're good at this, pet," she panted. "I'd never have thought. You were born to do this," she moaned, pushing her pussy further into Heather's face as the younger woman struggled to breathe.  
  
"That's right, you filthy whore, get—oh god," Bellatrix panted as Heather's nose brushed her clit, again and again. "Yes! Oh, make me come, slave, or I'll put you in the docks." Heather relaxed and let Bellatrix push even harder on her face, and Bellatrix took advantage, rutting against her rhythmically until she came hard, riding out the orgasm on Heather's face.  
  
When Bellatrix had got her breath back, she turned back to Heather and stroked her wet face almost lovingly. "You're a natural cunt licker," she said, and Heather beamed. "I can't wait to see you suck cock."  
  
She ran a finger over her mound and Heather whimpered desperately. "Still wet, darling?" Heather nodded. "You want me to fill you with my cock?"  
  
Heather moaned. "Yes, mistress, please."  
  
"It's bigger than any you've had before, I promise you that," said Bellatrix gently. "You'll be walking funny after."  
  
Heather groaned again, rendered speechless by Bellatrix's words, and her fingers ghosting along her swollen folds.  
  
"Use your words, pet. Tell me what you want."  
  
"I-I want you to fuck me with your enormous cock."  
  
"Monster cock."  
  
"Monster cock," Heather said nervously. "Please, mistress."  
  
"Mmm, just destroy your pussy with my favourite toy," Bellatrix drawled.  
  
"Please, mistress, destroy my pussy with your monster cock."  
  
Bellatrix sighed in pleasure. "I believe you. But it's getting late. Off to bed, pet." She untied her slave, and Heather followed her out of the room on hands and knees, her pussy still on fire.  
  
*  
  
Bellatrix was proud of herself. It had been fairly easy to tame her new slut. She loved the official breaking in of her slave's ass. Most of the women she slept with were anal virgins, luckily, and there was nothing she loved more than claiming her territory.  
  
The next day, she came home late and Heather was not in the ballroom, where she was meant to be all day.

Furious, she stalked silently through the house. The last place she looked was the bedroom, where Heather was sprawled face up on the bed, mouth open, completely naked. Bellatrix growled. She stormed up to the bed and slapped her hard on each breast. Heather started and sat up immediately.  
  
"What in God's name are you doing? Asleep? Have you been lounging around doing nothing all day?!"  
  
"I finished my work!" Heather whined. "I thought I'd take a nap to be well-rested for you when you came home!"  
  
"A nap naked?" said Bellatrix. "You reek of sex! You played with your pussy two, maybe three times today!"  
  
Heather was silent for just a second too long and Bellatrix knew. She dragged her to the basement, none too gently. She handcuffed her and threw her in a large cage. "You'll stay there until I say."  
  
"But mistress—"  
  
"And you'll be quiet or I'll gag you! Lucky for you I brought a friend home," she said as she stalked out of the room.  
  
When she returned, it was with a beautiful woman slightly older than Heather. She was wearing a sundress and was athletically built. She followed Bellatrix wherever she went with her eyes and seemed giddy.  
  
"Fleur here was curious about our lifestyle," Bellatrix said, speaking to Heather but eyes on Fleur, drawing her closer and wrapping her arms around her. "So I decided to show her." She kissed Fleur deeply, holding her face and taking what she wanted. She pushed her against one of the poles and impatiently tore off her dress while Heather hungrily watched. "She likes it rough like you," Bellatrix said between kisses. "So I wasn't sure what to do with her. But this has worked out... perfectly. Get on your knees, darling."  
  
Fleur obeyed and sunk to the cold hard floor, eyes on Bellatrix. "Look at her," Bellatrix said, turning Fleur's head to force her to look at Heather. "She wants to be touched so badly. This is why you never disobey," she said to Fleur. "Eat my pussy." She dived right in, lapping up Bellatrix's juices with enthusiasm. Bellatrix tilted her head back and smiled as Fleur's nose rubbed against her clit. "Good girl," she whispered, and, in the cage, Heather ached with need. She tried to rub her legs together, but there was no relief coming.  
  
"Fuck," Bellatrix said, and the worst part was, she wasn't looking at Heather anymore. She shoved Fleur even harder into her crotch and Heather watched her come, gasping for breath.  
  
"Good job," she said when she'd recovered. "Your first time?"  
  
"Yeah," said Fleur shyly.  
  
"You have a future," she smiled. "Now. Touch yourself and let me watch. If you're quick, I'll eat you out after."  
  
Fleur smiled and got to work.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Heather woke up alone. Her uncomfortable outfit was sitting on the chair beside the bed with a note that said merely: Living room.  
  
The hours seemed to drag on as Heather cleaned and scrubbed another intentionally dirtied room. She listened constantly for a sound, any sound at all, but the house was silent. She had no idea where Bellatrix was.  
  
Then, just as the sun began to set, the stilettoed footsteps approached.  
  
"Stand," Bellatrix said as she entered the room, and Heather did so immediately. Bellatrix walked over lazily, admiring Heather from head to toe as she did. "Hello, pet. Take off your dress." Heather did. "Good," she breathed, and then caressed Heather's breast with one hand, flicking the tip none too gently. She smacked her breast suddenly, and Heather cried out in pain. Bellatrix smirked, and gripped her ass hard, holding her tight, owning her. "If I find you touched yourself today..." Bellatrix growled.  
  
"I didn't!" Heather squeaked.  
  
Bellatrix's eyes bored into hers, cold as they'd ever been. Heather blinked rapidly, afraid but affected by Bellatrix's touch.  
  
Bellatrix grunted and released Heather. "Follow me," she said.  
  
She led them down to the basement where Heather had been caged the day before. "Don't worry, pet. I know you've not touched yourself today. You wouldn't dare."  
  
Unable to help herself, Heather started, "I can't belie—"  
  
"Shush," Bellatrix said immediately, and a ball-gag appeared in her hand. She wrapped it around Heather's mouth with a smirk. "That's better, pet. Get on my cross." Heather hurried to do so, but as she got on, Bellatrix stopped her. "Other way."  
  
Heather's eyes widened, but she turned around so her ass was facing out, and she felt ties bind her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Easy, darling," Bellatrix crooned, stroking her lower back. "Don't you trust your mistress?" She let her fingers dance along Heather's slit, and the submissive brunette made a noise of assent. "That's right, slut. As long as you obey every word I say, you'll find I can give you the most exhilarating pleasure." She stuck two fingers abruptly inside her slave's soaked cunt, and scissored them. "This cunt," she said sharply, "is mine. Not yours. Mine. I play with this cunt. I decide when this cunt comes. Understood?" She slapped her ass hard.  
  
"Ow! Yes, mistress!" Heather screamed into the gag.  
  
"Once again?" Bellatrix removed the ball momentarily.  
  
"This cunt belongs to you, mistress!" Heather panted. "You decide when I come!"  
  
"Good girl," said Bellatrix, and roughly replaced the gag. She ran her hands possessively over Heather's ass, making the younger woman squirm. She squeezed and slapped and dug her nails into the ass as she rutted against the cold hard X. "So perfect," she muttered. "Just made for being touched. Being slapped. Being fucked." Heather whimpered and Bellatrix snickered. "Have you ever had a cock in your ass, pet?"  
  
Heather shook her head. Bellatrix crowed happily. "Lucky me, then. Turn your head, slut." Heather turned her head to the left and Bellatrix removed the ball gag but immediately shoved something else into her mouth. It was a long, hard pink silicon dildo. Heather hoped it was the biggest one; it was unforgiving, or maybe that was just Bellatrix shoving it down her throat. "Relax. Open your throat. You've done this, haven't you, baby?"  
  
Heather nodded through blurry eyes, perhaps desperate to prove she wasn't as goody-goody as Bellatrix seemed to think. It didn't change the fact that she was terrible at it, though Bellatrix seemed to enjoy it, choking her on the thick pink cock. "Breathe through your nose, honestly. Good. Better. Get it nice and wet so I can shove it inside of you." Bellatrix took it out and replaced the ball gag. "That's a good slut, taking orders."  
  
Bellatrix took her place behind Heather. She ran her hands along her body, from waist to ass, and then back up again. "I'm going to enjoy this," she murmured, and touched Heather's dripping wet pussy. "And you already are, you filthy whore," she hissed in her ear. "You're dripping down your legs, you're so ready to be fucked." As she spoke, she strapped on the false cock and started to ease it into Heather's asshole. Even with the lube, it was slow going. Bellatrix gripped Heather's ass, controlling every moment as the submissive brunette whined in anguish and ecstasy. "She smacked Heather's ass, one, two, three times and Heather screamed into the gag. "You're mine, you little whore," she panted, forcing the cock in deeper with every breath, gripping the other woman's ass so hard she might leave a mark. "This ass is mine. Isn't it? Isn't it?!"  
  
"Yeeess," Heather cried into the gag, eyes rolling back in her head.  
  
"You're my fucktoy now, bitch," Bellatrix breathed in her ear, feeling her knees weaken and holding her up partially. "This big monster cock just destroying your little asshole," she murmured, hammering deeper inside Heather until all the other woman could do was scream in pleasure. "No cock's going to be good enough for you now, is it? Not your husband's? Not your boyfriend's? Not when I - stretch - you - out and fuck - you - up just like you want."  
  
"Yes, yes, I want it," cried Heather into her gag.  
  
"I know, you filthy fucking whore," Bellatrix said, biting her neck. "You're so easy. So easy to bend you over and make - you - take - it."  
  
"God, yes!" Heather cried as Bellatrix held her ass and slammed the cock into it again and again.  
  
Bellatrix let her fingers linger briefly over Heather's clit and all of a sudden, the younger woman came, collapsing into Bellatrix's arms, breathing heavily.  
  
"Good girl," said Bellatrix, sliding the enormous cock slowly out of Heather's ass and leaving her slumped against the X. She sat down on a nearby chair and touched herself to the sight of her slave, exhausted from being thoroughly fucked.  
  
*  
  
Heather woke up the next morning to Bellatrix licking her slit. "Mis—mistress!" she cried, trying to catch her breath. It was the first time her mistress had been there when she awoke. She'd been having the most wonderful dream.  
  
"Good," said Bellatrix between licks, "You're up." She blew on her ever-so-sensitive clit and Heather collapsed back onto the bed, writhing in pleasure. "Don't fucking move."  
  
Bellatrix licked and licked until Heather came, and then she kept licking. "Do I have to tie you to the bed?" Bellatrix joked when Heather squirmed. "You're coming again."  
  
Heather came four times before Bellatrix relented. "Now," she said. "Your turn, pet. Lick my pussy. I want to squirt all over your face." Dazed and pliant, Heather crawled over and buried her face in her mistress's cunt. "God, yes, fuck," moaned Bellatrix, holding Heather's hair tightly. "That's a good fuckslave," she whined, and Heather, happy with the praise, lapped even more eagerly. She screamed as she came, holding Heather's face against her cunt. "Good pet," she said breathlessly, laying back on the bed, relaxed.  
  
"I have a present for you," she said a few minutes later. "Since you've been ... fairly good these past few days. Open the drawer on that side." Heather obeyed, and found a large box that looked like it might hold jewellery. Instead, there was a black leather collar, plain but thick, with a buckle and a tag on it that read simply, "Bellatrix's."  
  
Heather audibly gasped and Bellatrix chuckled. "Put it on."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Of course. Here." Bellatrix helped her, making it firm and tight on her long neck. She sat back and admired her work, breathing out through her nose. "Hmm. Beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, mistress," Heather breathed, touching it fondly.  
  
"You're welcome. Ah ah ah! Don't forget the bracelets," said Bellatrix, reaching into the box and pulling out two plain black bracelets that Heather hurriedly put on. "To symbolize your binding to me. Do you like them?"  
  
"Yes, mistress. Thank you," Heather said, still sounding dazed with pleasure.  
  
Bellatrix chuckled and sat back on her elbows. "Do you want to come again, slave?"  
  
Heather nodded eagerly.  
  
"I'll make it hurt more this time," Bellatrix promised.  
  
*  
  
That evening, they went to the fanciest restaurant in town, dressed to the nines.  
  
"You'll wear this tonight," Bellatrix had said, handing the dress to Heather. "Go ahead, put it on. Now!" she said, frustrated. Heather slid the showy purple dress on, after the push up bra. Her breasts were on full display, and the dress clung tightly to her curves, especially her voluptuous ass. Mercifully, it was slightly longer than her maid outfit had been, but the skirt was flowy and she had to take care to walk with small steps.  
  
"Perfect," sighed Bellatrix, circling around her. She stopped behind her and caressed her ass and hips with both hands, making Heather close her eyes and lean her head back in pleasure. "And this collar," hissed Bellatrix in her ear, stroking her neck, "will let everyone know that you are mine." Heather whined helplessly. Bellatrix smacked her ass to snap her out of it and pulled on the panties. "Not tonight," she said as she pulled them halfway down Heather's thighs, making her unable to move. "Take them off." Heather hurried to obey, struggling slightly on her towering heels.  
  
"You've been so good lately," Bellatrix said, tracing her finger along Heather's mouth, sticking her finger inside. "You've hardly to be punished at all."  
  
"Yes, mistress," Heather murmured.  
  
Bellatrix frowned and removed her finger. "Have you? Been good?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, I have."  
  
Bellatrix smiled. "That almost sounded... prideful, slave." Heather kept her head down, hoping the moment would pass. "You know, you were the one who was begging for me to take you away and fuck you senseless. Are you fucked out? Is that why you're forgetting your place? How many times have you come in the past 24 hours, slave? How many?!" she yelled.  
  
"I-I lost count, mistress," Heather said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Less than ten, you think?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Eight, I think. Eight, mistress."  
  
Bellatrix chuckled and walked behind Heather. She had obviously given the wrong answer. She gripped Heather by her hips and pressed her lips against her ear. "You came twelve times, you stupid slut." Heather's eyes closed, feeling her body give against Bellatrix's. "Twelve," she said, releasing her. "You've forgotten your place. No, don't! Don't say anything, it won't help you anyway," she laughed. "No, there's no solution but... punishment." Heather shivered.  
  
"Tonight, at the restaurant, you will keep this inside of you for as long as I say," Bellatrix said, and she was holding a bright pink egg-shaped object. "Spread your legs," she said with a grin. Heather obeyed and she felt Bellatrix sliding the cool object deep inside of her. It wasn't as big as she'd feared. Maybe she'd forget it was there.  
  
The restaurant was lavish and everyone seemed to know Bellatrix. They eyed Heather hungrily and without shame, men and women alike giving her the once- and then twice-over. Bellatrix kept a hand on her slave's lower back and a small smile on the corners of her lips. One pretty redhead blew a kiss at her at the exact same time that her boyfriend threw her a sexy wink.  
  
"Do you know them?" Heather murmured to Bellatrix.  
  
"Of course, darling," said Bellatrix as they got to their table. "It's my restaurant. Select client only. Besides, they've heard all about you."  
  
Heather gasped audibly and almost missed her chair. "What do you mean, they've—"  
  
"Madame," said the handsome waiter, who had materialized immediately with a bottle of wine. "And guest."  
  
"Hello, Neville," Bellatrix smiled.  
  
"Your usual, I presume?"  
  
"You presume correctly, my love," said Bellatrix. "This is Heather. Heather, Neville."  
  
Neville finally looked over at her, taking in her collar and then her breasts for far too long. "You have excellent taste, madame. Lovely body," he said, and Heather looked down, feeling her face get hot.  
  
"Thank you, Neville. She's just been broken in."  
  
He nodded and turned back to Bellatrix. "Would you like to start now, madame?"  
  
"Not yet, actually. I've brought my own," said Bellatrix, retrieving an enormous bottle from her purse.  
  
"But of course, madame," the waiter said, bowing deeply and sliding away.  
  
"He likes you," Bellatrix said, pouring two glasses.  
  
"Does he?" Heather said, slightly breathless.  
  
"Yes," Bellatrix drawled, swirling her drink and taking a hefty sip. "If I let him, he'd bend you over the bathroom sink and pound you till you couldn't walk." She looked over at Heather, considering. "I didn't know you liked cock."  
  
"I do," Heather murmured.  
  
"Hmmph. Well, you are an absolute cockslut," Bellatrix said, without lowering her voice. "Here, darling, have some champagne. It's divine."  
  
Heather took a gulp and immediately felt her insides light up. It really was delicious. "Thank you, mistress," she found herself saying. It went right to her pussy.  
  
"Good, no?" Bellatrix said, looking pleased. "Finish it," she said sharply, and Heather did, with a bit of difficulty, as Bellatrix filled another glass. "Just a light aphrodisiac to keep you in the mood," she said, and Heather tried to keep her breathing even.  
  
"I haven't gotten to the best part yet." Bellatrix pulled out a remote and Heather gasped, realizing what was about to happen. "Did you forget about my little egg?" She hit a button and Heather felt a vibration inside of her. She gasped out loud and gripped the arms of her chair. "That's it, pet," Bellatrix said, sitting back in her chair. "Mmm, just like that. Squirm all you want, it won't help. My egg is fucking you as you sit there. How does it feel?"  
  
Heather was breathing heavily, trying desperately not to rub herself against the chair. "If you come, slut," Bellatrix said, softer now, dangerous, "you will be severely punished."  
  
"Oh, god, mistress, please," whined Heather.  
  
Bellatrix smirked. "Shall I turn up the intensity?"  
  
"Oh, mistress, please, no, please..."  
  
Other tables were starting to stare. Heather couldn't keep her voice down. Yet no one looked surprised. Heather's eyes were trained on Bellatrix, her pupils blown out, her hips tensed, desperate to move against the chair. Bellatrix picked up the remote and pushed another button.  
  
Heather felt butterflies in her stomach and fear grip her as the intensity picked up. Bellatrix swelled with pride as her pet knew she was not allowed to look anywhere but at her. "Please, mistress, please..."  
  
"That's right, beg. Get on your knees." Heather got off the chair and onto her knees. She crawled over to Bellatrix's chair and knelt, her face against Bellatrix's knee. "Please, mistress, I need to come."  
  
"I decide what you need," Bellatrix said sharply, throwing her off. She upped the intensity one last time and Heather screamed.  
  
"Please, mistress, please let me come! Please, have mercy on your desperate little fucktoy! I need - "  
  
Bellatrix turned off the egg and grabbed Heather. In a flash, she bent Heather over the table and exposed her ass for the restaurant to see. She retrieved a paddle from her bag and walked back over to the girl lying on the table.  
  
"Good slaves are not prideful!" she cried, striking her ass with the paddle with each word. Heather screamed each time.  
  
"Good slaves do not embarrass their masters!" Twelve strokes now. Heather had tears in her eyes. Bellatrix stroked her ass and gently felt downwards until she found her wet pussy.  
  
"You're soaked, aren't you, darling?" Bellatrix said proudly, for the rapt audience. "You love this, don't you, you little slut?"  
  
"Yes, mistress," whined Heather, trying to get some kind of friction on her slit, grinding herself against the tablecloth.  
  
Bellatrix laughed. "You'd give anything to come right now, wouldn't you?" she said, pulling her collar taut.  
  
Heather was humiliated, red-faced and wanton, but her legs were spread and she was so, so aroused. "Yes, mistress, anything."  
  
"You're mine, aren't you? My plaything?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, I'm yours."  
  
"My sex slave." Bellatrix caressed her body possessively, drawing it out, pinching and slapping so that Heather moaned. She slapped her ass again with her hand. "That's fucking right."  
  
"You want me to fuck you?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, please. Fuck me."  
  
Bellatrix slowly removed the egg so that Heather moaned, and then returned with a cucumber from the kitchen. The restaurant watched with baited breath as Heather felt the cool smooth object enter her asshole, deeper than the egg. Her legs were as wide apart as they could go and Bellatrix was still stretching them. She was so overstimulated that it took all she had to stay on her feet as her mistress mercilessly drove the vegetable into her. "Take it," Bellatrix murmured. "I'm fucking you with a cucumber in front of all these strangers, and you love it, don't you?" She pulled on the collar, watched as her slave writhed against the table, forcing friction against her clit.  
  
"Say it!" she cried. "Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, mistress, yes," Heather choked.  
  
"Come for me," Bellatrix whispered, and Heather did.  
  
*  
  
When Heather woke up the next day, she was tied to the bed. She felt well-rested, having been exhausted by the past 48 hours. Yet no one was around, and after a few seconds, she started to feel panicked, despite the fact that her pussy was on fire. Her ass still ached from the day before. Just when she was about to throw caution to the wind and yell to the whole house, Bellatrix appeared.  
  
"Hello, darling," she crooned. "Did you have a good rest?"  
  
"Yes," Heather sighed happily. "mistress. I did."  
  
"Good," said Bellatrix, smiling. "How do you like being tied?"  
  
She moved her arms and legs just slightly, as if testing the bonds. "I like it. Just lying here turns me on."

"Hmm." Bellatrix smirked. She squeezed each nipple once, watching them harden, then ghosted her fingers over the other woman's mound. "You like being like this, exposed? Vulnerable?" Heather could only nod. Bellatrix laughed. "You're probably soaked already." She stuck her fingers inside and was rewarded with wetness. "Always ready to go, aren't you?" Before Heather could respond, she stuck something in her mouth that smelled like sex. "Good little whore knows her place." Before she knew it, Bellatrix slid a blindfold over her eyes and she couldn't see.  
  
All she knew was touch. Bellatrix caressed her breasts, one by one, slapped them, pinched them so she groaned into the gag. Slid her palms down her curves and stuck her fingers inside her, scissored her exposed pussy. Gripped her hips tight, dug her nails in, almost as if to leave a mark. Suddenly, she felt one of her ankles be released. Alarmed, she kept her leg right where it was. The door creaked, but she couldn't concentrate because the fingers were pumping inside her, deeper, deeper, merciless. More stimulation on her clit. She writhed and panted into the gag.  
  
"Neville is here," said Bellatrix from what felt like very far away.  
  
"Hello, Heather."  
  
She must have tensed up, because the fingers eased out and she felt someone stroke her hair. "It's okay, pet," Bellatrix said. "He's promised to be gentle. He thinks you're just spectacular." She continued, "We want to fuck you in the pussy and the ass at the same time. Shake your head if that's a red."  
  
Heather stayed absolutely still.  
  
"Shake your head if that's a green."  
  
Heather stayed still. Finally, she nodded. It was silent for a moment. Then Bellatrix was saying happily, "It'd be better if I fuck her ass."  
  
She felt the rest of her ties slowly come undone and felt a strong body guide her so that (she assumed) she was on top of him. His hands were soft, but he gripped her by the ass as if she was a piece of meat. His breathing was heavy. He stuck a finger lightly in the ring on her collar and laughed when she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Stop it, Neville, she's not yours," said Bellatrix, and she felt his hands be slapped off her ass. He chuckled but settled for her waist and she felt Bellatrix slide in behind her.  
  
He slid a much thicker finger inside her pussy, and she groaned but started to move against him. He stuck in another finger and prodded, testing her.  
  
"She's had much bigger than your fingers, Neville, don't worry," laughed Bellatrix, and he took his fingers out.  
  
"She's soaked," he said appreciatively, and without warning, pushed his cock inside her. He was big, wider than she'd expected, and, with purpose, he put his hands back on her ass and gripped it tight as she slid deeper onto his cock.  
  
"Fuck," she murmured. Memories came flooding back, but this was better than all of those, she felt, as someone tugged on her collar and constricted her airway a bit. Bellatrix held her breasts from behind and she let the arousal pool in her belly, she felt like a piece of meat, unable to see, hardly able to breathe, and she - she loved it.  
  
"Get ready, pet," Bellatrix breathed in her ear, and the lubed-up monster cock pushed against her asshole. Luckily it had been stretched over the past few days. It was a tight fit - Heather screamed into the gag and begged her mistress for mercy. Neville groaned and forced her deeper onto his cock. She was so full, she was so full of cock, she felt she couldn't take anymore and still the dildo went deeper into her ass -  
  
"That's a good fuckslave," panted Bellatrix, driving the fake cock into her with every word. "Beg me for more."  
  
"Please, please, more, mistress, I can take it, I need it," Heather was moaning in her mind, but no one heard her words because of gag.  
  
"Two huge cocks and she's begging for more," Bellatrix cried. "She loves to be used, Neville, this filthy little slut. It was so easy to tame her," Bellatrix said, enjoying how talking was sending Heather into incoherency. "Not like the others, she just gives right in. She was born to do it."  
  
"Fuck," Neville cried, pumping even harder.  
  
"Come inside her," Bellatrix said, breathing heavily now as the strap-on stimulated her clit. "Come inside her, clean out her sloppy pussy. She's such a dirty whore, she needs it." At these words, Neville came, spraying deep inside Heather and pulling out without a fuss. After he had gotten out, Bellatrix held on even harder, digging in with her nails. She rode her slave without mercy, and the younger woman felt her legs ache as she was pounded again and again. Her strokes finally slowed, and she felt herself climax. She fell heavily on top of the other woman onto the bed. Bellatrix took the gag out of her mouth and all she said was, "Thank you, mistress."

**Author's Note:**

> Author DO NOT promote actions done in this fiction in any way, this work is created for fantasy purpose only. Please do not repeat actions in real life without anyones consent.


End file.
